


Bullet

by whatsonot22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsonot22/pseuds/whatsonot22
Summary: Hinata is depressed and can't handle it anymore. He attempts suicide and the only people that know is his volleyball group chat. He texts the lyrics to Bullet from Hollywood undead. Will his teammates and boyfriend find him in time before he can fly.TRIGGERS: RAPE and SUICIDE ATTEMPTSong: Bullet - Hollywood Undead ( probably other song references)it's okay to not be okay. If you need help talk to someone you trust or call 18002738255( I cried writing this, Please don't do anything in this story. Your life is beautiful. )
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyo has been struggling with depression for years now. Hinata had to protect his little sister Natsu. His mom worked late-night shifts at the hospital and wasn't home much anymore, then there was his dad. His dad was hardly around, and when he was around he was drunk and angry. Hinata would go straight to the neighbors after practice to pick up his little sister. They would watch her while he was at practice and while his mother worked her late shifts. Natsu was no older than six years old so she would go to kindergarten during the school days and go straight to the neighbor's house. 

Hinata would come home late from practices make himself and his sister food for them. He would also prepare their lunches as well because if he didn't they wouldn't have anything to eat. By the time he was done preparing the meals and making sure his sister had her homework done, and was bathed. Hinata was exhausted. Natsu often fell asleep with her older brother in his room because she was scared to sleep alone and in the dark. She would cuddle her older brother and fall right asleep on him. Hinata usually lets her because he felt safer knowing that if his father came home late at night he would not be able to bother Natsu the way he did to Hinata. 

Hinata cringes at the memories of what his dad does to him when he is around. His mom works long hours purposely so she does not have to deal with him. Hinata does not understand why she doesn't just leave him. Hinata always wonders why they are not divorced. His dad used to hit his mother, but since she has taken on the night shifts his dad has turned to him. His dad normally comes home once or twice a month because of his job at a bar. If he didn't find a woman to stay with that night he would come home and get satisfied then. 

His dad rapes him and abuses him on regular basics. He has not raped Hinata since last year but he has come home a few times and beat poor Shouyo till he was black and blue. Hinata had to tell his classmates and teammates that he had a bike accident. Hinata is tired of having to lie and live like this. He is grateful nothing is happening to his little sister, he'll take all the beatings if he has to to keep her safe. 

Its the first day of summer break and Natsu usually stays with his grandma during the break so he can focus on getting better at volleyball. Volleyball has been Hinata's escape. He feels safe playing volleyball. His whole team cares about him especially Kageyama. Kageyama has been such a great boyfriend to him. Kageyama and Hinata started dating a few weeks ago and Hinata couldn't be happier with him. Kageyama has no clue what is going on with Hinata because Hinata hides it so well. 

Kageyama noticed something was off whenever he asked if he can go to Hinata's house instead of his for once. He is always quick to turn him down or makeup and excuse. This usually turns into a vicious agreement between the two, but Hinata would rather die than have Kageyama over to his house. That is until one day it happened.

At practice, they were having a practice match between two teams. Asahi spiked the ball into Hinata's face knocking him unconscious. Everyone rushes over to the small ginger-haired boy and crowds around him. Kageyama picks his head up and lays him in his lap. 

" Asahi you killed him!" Nishinoya shouts at his taller boyfriend. 

" I didn't mean too I swear!" Asahi is quick to answer back face full of guilt for hurting his teammate.

" Step aside let me have a look," Coach Ukai says. And like the red sea, they part. 

Hinata's eyes open up slowly and the first thing he sees is Kageyama staring back at him with worry. Then he saw the coach staring at him. The coach was saying something but he couldn't understand what it was. 

" I am fine guys I just need to go home and get some rest," Hinata says and stands up staggering a little. 

" Did you not hear what I said you have to go to the nurse's office and get checked out, you could have a concussion," Coach Ukai says sternly. 

" I swear I am fine, okay I just need to get some rest and I would feel better if I was at home. " Hinata says back walking towards the door switching out of his shoes. 

" Then you are not going alone. I am going with you, and if you argue with me I am going to be very mad at you." Kageyama says annoyingly and switches out of his shoes. " I will make sure he makes it home safely okay guys," Kageyama says to the rest of the team, and walks out with Hinata. The rest wave their goodbyes and hope that Hinata is okay. 

Hinata was dead silent as they walked to his house. Kageyama is walking his bike and Hinata's bike beside Hinata who is just staring at the ground as he walks with a million thoughts running through his head. 

" Are you okay Boke," Kageyama says in concern for his smaller boyfriend. Hinata jumped a little from his voice and just nodded his head yes not feeling verbal. Kageyama can tell something is wrong but does not want to pry on it. " If something were wrong Shouyo. you would tell me right?" Hinata looked at him wide eyes because Kageyama never calls him by his first name. 

" Yeah, I would. It's seriously nothing though. " Hinata smiles at him. Kageyama nods not liking that answer. 

Soon Hinata can see his house coming into view and he starts to panic. It's not like he doesn't mind Kageyama knowing where he lives its just that he is worried that his dad might be home to see him and Kageyama. They get closer to the house and Hinata notices that his dad's car is in the driveway meaning he is home. Hinata is now panicking. 

" Kageyama you need to leave." 

" What? Are you crazy? I am not leaving you yet because we are not at your house yet." 

' I don't care Kageyama. This is as far as you go I'm sorry I wish I could take you in but you seriously need to leave." Hinata starts to hyperventilate as they get closer to the house. Kageyama drops the bikes and walks over to his boyfriend. 

" Hey, are you okay?" Before Hinata could answer he here's a door slam. They both look up and see Hinata's dad approaching them. Hinata visibly pales. 

" There you are Shouyo! I have been looking everywhere for you." Hinata's dad smiles at him. He is acting in front of Kageyama. 

" Uh, hi dad. I was at practice. If you needed me that urgently you could have texted me." Hinata says and grips onto his bike so tight that his knuckles turn white. Kageyama takes notice.

" I see, and who are you?" Hinata's dad says and looks at Kageyama. 

" This is Kageyama, my best friend." That definitely hurt Kageyama's feelings. Kageyama bows to him. 

" Well sorry Kageyama, Hinata can't have visitors right now but I'm sure once he does his chores he'll be able to hang out. Right Shouyo." Hinata flinches and says a quick yes sir. 

" I'll text you later Kageyama. Thank you for walking me home." Hinata says and walks with his dad back to his house. Kageyama is pissed off about the whole situation and something isn't sitting right with him. Kageyama starts to walk back home leaving his boyfriend to whatever is awaiting him. 

Once Hinata walks through the door of his prison his dad is quick to slam him against the door. Punching Hinata in the stomach and grabbing him by the hair and drags him over to the couch. Hinata's dad pins him down and starts to kiss his neck roughly. He bites down so hard that he draws blood. 

" So you have a boyfriend now. I always knew you were a little slut. My son is a queer and a slut. Such a disappointment. What would your mother say huh?" Hinata's dad says as he slides his hand up Hinata's shirt to play with his nipples. All Hinata can do at this point is just stay completely still. If he cries he'll get beat, if he whimpers his dad gets turned on more. He just lays there completely helpless to his assulter. But something is changing in his head. Maybe it was the spike to the head earlier, but Hinata has had enough. Hinata thinks of a plan quickly before his dad starts to undo his pants. Hinata is gonna wait till his dad is least expecting it and he is going to hit him with all he has. Grab his book bag and run to his bike and pedal as far away as he can. 

His dad lets go of Hinata's hands and uses both to start to unbutton his pants. Hinata uses this as an opening. Hinata lifts his knee and uses full force to knee him in the balls. 

" You son of bitch!" Hinata's dad shouts as he grabs his dick. Hinata squirms lose and makes a break for it. It was so fast. He grabs his book bag runs outside grabs his bike and starts to go as fast as possible. He can hear his dad get into the car so he need to act fast. Hinata decides on a small trail in the woods he only goes down on when he is late for school. It's a steep hill that he uses falls on once or twice going down. It's too small for a car to fit through and branches off away from the road so he can hide from his father.

His dad speeds towards him quickly and before he is able to hit him with the car he sweres into the tight trail. Hinata is moving so fast that he can't even feel his legs moving. His adrenaline is kicking in full gear and he has one thing on his mind, and that is to get away from his dad as quickly as possible. Once he gets near the school he kicks pedaling towards the city where there are lots of people surrounding the area. Hinata throws his bike down and like a zombie starts walking towards a very tall skyscraper. 

He walks inside and numbly walks to the elevator. He hits the top floor. The top floor only goes to floor 50 and after that he has to walk the stairs. Hinata's mind is completely blank and he is very numb. Hinata walks up every step and soon reaches the top floor. Hinata grabs a piece of loose pipe and locks the door with it. He walks over to the edge and looks down. Every person on the street looks like tiny dots moving in a sea of lights. Hinata swallows hard and sits down. Hinata pulls out his phone and reads a bunch of messages between all of his friends in the volleyball group chat. That's when he loses it.


	2. My legs are dangling off the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Get Your tissues ready! yall I am sorry for the typos... I was crying very hard...

Kageyama: KageYama  
Hinata: Hinatasho  
Sugawara: Sugamama  
Daichi: Dadchi  
Tanaka: Tanka1  
Nishinoya: Noyaaa  
Asahi: Asajesus  
Yachi: YachiH  
Kiyoko: KiyokoShi  
Ennoshita: EnnoShita  
Tsukishima: Tsuki  
Yamagucci: TadaGucci

KageYama: Guys I think something is wrong with Hinata 😢

Sugamama: What???? What is wrong with my baby crow! 😢

Dadchi: What's wrong?

TadaGucci: is he okay 😥

Tsuki: was it because Asahi killed him earlier😏

Aasjesus: I DID NOT MEAN IT I SWEAR! 😢😢😢😢😢

Tanka1: LMAO 😂yeah you hit the poor little dude so hard

Noyaaa: Nice kill Asahi 😂

Asajesus: 😥

KageYama: No... actually, this is pretty serious. Has he ever talked to you guys about his home life?

Sugamama: No, not to my knowledge

Dadchi: No, sorry

TadaGucci: No

Tsuki: I try not to associate myself in other people's lives

TadaGucci: You associate in my life :)

Tsuki: I kind of have to since your my boyfriend

Tadagucci: 😍

Noyaaa: No shortie has not talked to me 

Aasjesus: He has not mentioned anything to me.

Tanka1: Tangerine has not ever talked to me about them

Sugamama: WAIT! he has told me about his little sister. I think her name is Natsu. She is friends with one of the kids I pick up for my mom's daycare. I saw him once there. 

KageYama: I knew about his little sister. I am talking about his father or his mother? I met his dad today when I took him home from practice. He was on the verge of a panic attack when I got closer to the house and when his dad approached us he went completely still and was gripping the handlebars of his bike so tightly his knuckles turned white. I didn't want to leave him but his dad said he has chores he needs to get done. I just have a bad feeling about this. The weirdest part about this is he called me his best friend. Like he was afraid to call me his boyfriend...

Sugamama: oh my...

Tanka1: ...

TadaGucci: ...

Tsuki:...

Dadchi: ....

Asajesus: ...

Noyaaa: ...

Kiyokoshi: ...

YachiH: ...

YachiH: I hope he is okay? That sounds scary.

Hinatasho: My legs are dangling off the edge

KageYama: WHAT? BOKE WHERE ARE YOU?

Tanka1: WHAT?

Noyaaa: What???

AsaJesus: Hinata are you okay?

Dadchi: WHAT? HINATA WHY ARE YOUR LEGS DANGLING OFF THE EDGE????

Sugamama: Hinata baby are you okay?

TadaGucci: Hinata what's wrong if you need to talk I'm here for you...

Tsuski: what?...

KageYama: ANSWER MY CALLS DAMN IT!

Hinatasho: The bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone

KageYama: Shouyo no...

Sugamama: :,( HINATA BABY HANG IN THERE 

Dadchi: I'm calling the police

Tsuki: I'll call the suicide hotline

TadaGucci: Hinata please don't

Tanka1: ...

Noyaaa: ...

Asajesus: Hinata please don't do this you still have so much to live for

Hinatasho: My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone.

YachiH: NO

Sugamama: HINATA PLEASE OH MY GOD

Dadchi: The cops are on their way, where are you?

Hinatasho: I'm twenty stories up, yeah I'm up at the top I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off ... Asphalt to me has never looked so soft.

Dadchi: YOUR UP THAT HIGH?! HINATA GET DOWN WE CAN HELP YOU!

KageYama: I am on my way please stay there... I can't live without you...

Tsuki: The lady on the hotline is trying to call you shouyo, please answer it. We only want to help...

TadaGucci: Tsuki and I are on our way to town we can help you!

Kiyokoshi: I am at Yachi's house we are out looking around already

Hinatasho: I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance... Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent. 'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is. I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife, But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice...

Dadchi: Suga and I are in town now that's good that you can hear the sirens. Just tell us where you are?...

Sugamama: Please just let us help you...

Tanka1: I'm sorry for not responding in awhile I was picking up ennoshita. His phone broke earlier so I had to fill him in on everything. We are almost there.

Noyaaa: We are almost there. We meaning Asahi and I. Hand for your senpai, please...

Kageyama: Shouyo listen since you won't answer my calls... I love you, I love you so much and I can't live without you. Please just stay with me...

Hinatasho: so if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow. 

Dadchi: If you survive? You will survive! You are strong Hinata! Hang in there!

Sugamama: Please don't do this. What would Nasu think?

Hinatasho: We hit the sky, there goes the light. No more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream. When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?  
We feel a little pity, but don't empathize. The old are getting older, watch a young man die. A Mother and a Son and someone you know. Smile at each other and realize you don't. You don't know what happened to that kid you raised. What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay? I didn't know 'cause you didn't say. Now Momma feels guilt, yea Momma feels pain. When you were young, you never thought you'd die. Found that you could but too scared to try... You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye... Climb to the roof to see if you could fly...

Tsuki: WE FOUND HIM. HE IS AT THE TOP OF THE KIBA VALENTINE HOTEL

Sugamama: ON OUR WAY

KageYama: Baby please hold on I'll be there in a second...

Hinata watches as firetrucks and ambulances crowd around the hotel. Hinata turns off his phone and grabs his knees and brings them to his chest. Hinata lets out a loud sob. How could he be so stupid? His dad is going to find him for sure now and his mom and sister must be worried sick about him. I mean it's not like any of them cared other than his little sister and grandma. Hinata cries everything out. 

Hinata is crying from all the emotional abuse he grew up with. Hinata is crying at what his dad told him about Natsu. Hinata is crying at how he can't lose his virginity to the man he loves most because it was stolen from him. Hinata is crying about how his mom turns a blind eye to everything. Hinata is crying because he knows how hard Kageyama and his friends are crying. He has been holding this in so long...

Hinata hears a bang come from the locked door. Probably the fire department trying to get in to talk to him. Hinata does not want to talk to anyone right now. He just wants to be numb. He doesn't want to feel anything right now. He can hear voices but none of them are catching his attention. Hinata stands up and walks over to the edge again to look down at all the flashing lights and people crowding around. He can't make out anyone familiar to him because of how high up he is. Hinata takes a deep breath and takes another step further. He is going to fly today, he thinks. 

" Shouyo..." Hinata hears a voice. A voice that he needed to hear. Kageyama's voice. Hinata looks over by the barricaded door and sees Kageyama standing on the other side. His face was red and pale. Eyes bloodshot from obvious tears...

" Shouyo, unlock the door, please. I promise they won't follow us. It'll just be me and you." Kageyama's voice cracks. 

Hinata walks over to the door and looks through the glass at Kageyama. Fresh tears started to stream down his face. 

" Let me in baby," Kageyama says. Hinata grabs the pipe and moves it enough to let Kageyama in and puts it right back where it was so no one else can bother them. 

They both stand there staring at each other for a few minutes.

" You're crying Yama," Hinata says wiping his face.

" you are crying too," Kageyama sniffles. Kageyama takes a step forward. Hinata falls to his knees and lets out a very loud cry.

Kageyama drops down next to him and holds him tightly while Hinata cries into him. 

" It's not fair Yama. I have been trying so hard to be happy but I can't be happy anymore. I can't feel anything. I just wanna feel something! Yama why am I so numb..." Hinata breaks down. Hinata is crying so hard he starts to hyperventilate

" Shouyo.. breathe okay? Everything will get better okay? It is hard right now but I promise after this everything will be better." Kageyama says and rubs Hinata's back. Kageyama notices the big bite mark on his neck. 

" I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore. If you and Natsu have to move in with me so be it. Anything. I swear He will never lay a finger on you again." Hinata's breath hitches.

" He hurts me Yama. He rapes me and calls me names. He is my father. My own father hits me and rapes me and it has been going on for five years... I haven't told anyone this. Last week he made a comment about what he wants to do to Natsu. I don't want him to hurt her as he hurts me Yama." Kageyama sees red but he has to swallow his anger down because right now Shouyo needs him. 

Hinata feels a wave of lightness hit him when he said that. He was holding it in for so long. He can feel himself calm down. He needed to say that and he is happy he told Kageyama about this. Kageyama has stayed silent which is probably a good thing. Kageyama looks down at Hinata and starts to hum a little.

" You'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I'm right here." Hinata laughs for the first time tonight. 

" Are you trying to sing to me?" Hinata giggles again and looks up at Kageyama

" Am I that bad?" Kageyama pouts. 

" No, you were perfect." Hinata leans up and kisses Kageyama who in return kisses him back deeply. Kageyama pulls them apart.

" I never told you this in person but I love you. I love you so much and I hope you never try leaving me again." Kageyama says and lets a tear slip out.

" I love you too Tobio." Hinata kisses his tear away. They both look out into the city. 

" The view up here is incredible," Hinata says while looking at all the city life. Kageyama stopped looking at the view and was staring at Hinata.

" It is incredible," Kageyama smiles down at him. 

" We should probably get down from here. I think Suga is going to kill me." Hinata says and stands up to grab his book bag and phone. 

" Well, you sure gave us a run for our money, especially using such a depressing song," Kageyama says and stops midway of grabbing the pipe. " Shouyo make a promise to me right now before we go back." Hinata looks up at him with a worried look. 

" I need you to promise me that if you are ever feeling like this again you come straight to me, and I also need you to promise me that you'll tell on your parents so you and Natsu can get into a better home." Hinata sighs.

" I will only do it if you promise me something." Kageyama gives him a questioning look. 

" You need to promise me you'll be by my side for everything, " 

" Did I not make it clear enough that I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. " Kageyama smiles at him. Hinata smiles back and they remove the pipe and start making there way down. When the fire department catches wind of this they announce it out loud for everyone to hear. There was loud cheering coming from outside. Even if they were twenty stories up they could still hear the loud cheering. 

Once they were outside Hinata was rushed by the paramedics who were looking him over for injuries. A police officer was there writing down everything that Shouyo was saying while Kageyama stayed right by his side. The paramedics patched his bite mark for him and told Kageyama, Hinata is not allowed to be alone for 48 hours. That meant Hinata was staying with him for a few days. 

Once Hinata and Kageyama walk away from the ambulance Hinata was tackled down by Suga and Noya. The rest crowd around them crying too. Even Kuroo and Kenma and Akaashi and Bokuto were there. 

" I am so happy you're okay. Don't ever do that to us again!" Suga says sternly and wipes his face of tears. 

" Guys I'm sorry---"

" DON'T YOU APOLOGIZE YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! " Suga cut him off. 

" Don't argue with Suga, you won't win," Daichi says and takes Suga's hand in his. Suga laughs and kisses his cheek. 

" Look I'm on 48-hour watch why don't we have a big sleepover." 

Everyone decided a sleepover was a great idea. They decided Kageyama's house would be the best place for them to have it since it was big enough to fit all of them and his parents were out of town. Hinata is so happy to be with all of his family again. He does not consider his team, his team, or his friends. They are his family. He knows that now and he never wants to leave his family or his amazingly supportive partner in crime Kageyama Tobio. 

Hinata knows now, everything will be okay from dusk till dawn.


End file.
